


GrimmIchi One Shots.

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oneshot collection, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: Okay, so I used to have an account on FanFiction.net (xXAshe.KurosakiXx), but since I'm not on there nearly as much as I used to be, I'm transferring some of the better stories to here! Bare in mind that some of these are from like 4 or 5 years ago! I've tried to fix some of the mistakes in here, but no promises that the first few are going to be rocky because they're literally my first fanfics, so try not to judge them too hard, please! And I'm still in the middle of the other stories I've started, I just need a little bit of a break so that I can go back to them with a more open mind! I hope that you guys understand!





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo let out an angry yell, drawing up Zangetsu and dashing towards his opponent, Grimmjow. The blue haired Espada grinned wolfishly, drawing Pantera and charging forwards. The two of them kicked off the ground and clashed in mid-air, the force of their two weapons meeting pushing them both backwards. Skidding to steady himself, Ichigo gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the stabbing sensation in his heart and eyes, and the lump in his throat. Desperately trying to swallow it back, he yelled out, once again kicking off the ground and rushing at Grimmjow. The Espada simply stood there, watching Ichigo skeptically. 

At the last second, Grimmjow raised his blade defensively, blocking Ichigos' blow. Grimmjow's lip curled up in a snarl, his cyan eyes narrowing as they locked with the pair of intense brown ones.

"Why are you so MAD!?"

Upon the word, "Mad" He pushes back with his blade, sending Ichigo flying back. Ichigo skidded, balancing himself and panting, his brown eyes locked on the taller male before him. His hands shook slightly as he held Zangetsu. The lump in his throat started to ache painfully the longer they stared at each other. 

"Why am I mad!? I think you should fucking know that by now, you fucking asshole!"

Ichigo spat out his words, before dashing ahead once more, this time flash stepping and appearing behind the blue haired Espada, blade raised. Grimmjow turned and jumped away just in time, narrowly missing his enemy. Zangetsu snagged his jacket with a sharp ripping noise. The Espada cursed and disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo and wrapping an arm around his neck. He squeezed slowly, eyes narrowing.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Ichigo spluttered, trying desperately to take in a breath. Grimmjow loosened his grip a little, allowing Ichigo to breathe and talk. Ichigo gasped for air, then dug an elbow backwards into Grimmjow's side. The Sexta gasped and let the ginger go, stepping backwards. Ichigo shot forwards and spun around to face Grimmjow, his free hand lifting and caressing his red neck. He coughed as he drank in the air. 

"I'm mad because..."

He broke off. To be honest, he ... wasn't really angry at all. He didn't even know what he was at the moment. Grimmjow looked at him, eyebrow raised in annoyance. His patience was steadily running thin. 

"Because? Give me a fucking answer, Kurosaki."

Ichigo just stood there, suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. He had gone through the days of trouble just to track Grimmjow down to give him a piece of his mind, and here he was just fucking standing there like a stupid mute. The lump in his throat was making it damn near impossible to speak. Instead, he hung his head, Zangetsu falling from his hand and landing on the cold ground with a sharp, "Thwunk". Grimmjow's eyebrows narrowed. He eyed the ginger warily, readjusting his grip on Pantera just in case. 

Ichigo's eyes prickled, and he blinked rapidly. He refused to fucking cry. Especially not in front of _him._  Before he could stop it, however, a tear trickled down his flushed and blood splattered cheek. Then another one. And suddenly, it was like he had turned on a water faucet. Grimmjow noticed the tears and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Ichigo was...crying? What the fuck?

"What the fuck is go--?"

He was cut off by Ichigo cursing, furiously punching at his cheeks, swiping the tears away... or at least, trying. It did no good, though. Once he had started, he couldn't fucking stop, no matter how humiliating it was. His heart was pounding, previously scabbed over wounds ripping apart. He bit his bottom lip hard, trying to get a grip on himself. He looked fucking weak in front of the one person that he had sworn he would never give the satisfaction to. He felt the words bubbling up through him. He couldn't stop them. They ripped from his throat like a band-aid. 

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!? You fucking promised. I knew you were a fucking monster but I thought that you had at least a shred of fucking decency! What the hell!? And you don't even fucking TRY to contact me at all, leaving me to fucking wait for your dumb ass for the better part of a fucking YEAR! Why the hell? You fucking lied to me!" 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Ichigo didn't even notice nor care. Grimmjow's eyes had widened. He was stunned. He hadn't thought that Ichigo was already this... attached. It had been a while, yeah, but was that really all it took for the damned human to invest himself? Was Ichigo really so fucking sensitive? So what if he hadn't had a way to fucking contact him. Aizen had banished him, sending him to wander the deserts of Hueco Mundo alone. Was he supposed to have cellular access out there? Was Ichigo supposed to be his first fucking priority? His title had been fucking stripped! Yeah, he had tried to contact Ichigo eventually, but it wasn't his fault that Ichigo hadn't fucking gotten it. After almost a month prowling the fucking desert, Aizen had finally reached out to him and taken him back in, realizing that he did, in fact, need Grimmjow. But in one final attempt to humiliate the former Sexta, he was demoted to Ulquiorra's (OF ALL PEOPLES) fraccion until he proved his loyalty. For obvious reasons, he had been too preoccupied to fucking spend his time trying to get a hold of Ichigo to explain everything. Grimmjow snarled and opened his mouth to try and speak, but once again, Ichigo cut him off. 

"I trusted you, and you just fucking left without a word! What the fuck were you even doing!? For three mother fucking months!?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, sheathing his Zanpactou and crossing his arms over his chest. He suppressed a sigh, wondering idly if this is what Nnoitra was talking about with Nelliel. His voice was painfully calm as he spoke, slowly walking towards the smaller male. 

"Just shut the fuck up for like, two seconds. Can I at least fucking tell you what happened? Or are you content just thinking that I left you?"

"Why the fuck couldn't you have told me earlier? Why did you decide you'd tell me now? Is it just because I'm fucking right here? Harder to ignore, hey?" Ichigo scowled, leaning down and grabbing his Zanpactou and holding the shaft with both hands. He glared steadily at the approaching male, eyes glittering with anger and, Grimmjow was dully surprised to see, pain.

"Fucking stop walking! You get any closer, and I swear to Kami that I will kill you," Ichigo spat shakily. 

"Oh really?" Grimmjow stopped walking suddenly, dropping Pantera and spreading his arms out to the side.

"Do it. Kill me."

He started walking again, blue eyes fiercely meeting the brown ones in front of him.

Ichigo paused, his jaw clenching. He couldn't do it. He was kicking himself for even saying that. He was such an idiot. He shouldn't have even tracked Grimmjow down. Dropping Zangetsu once more, he glared at Grimmjow. 

"I'm not going to kill you," Ichigo said tiredly, lifting a hand and running it through his hair. He really shouldn't have said that.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, stopping a little bit away from the ginger, "Then why'd ya say it?" 

He glared coldly at the Espada, breathing hard through his nose. He took a moment to carefully think of what he was going to say. He didn't want to impulsively say something like that again. 

"I don't know. But no, I don't want to hear your fucking excuses now. You had three mother fucking months to contact me an--" 

"I fucking tried!" Grimmjow roared suddenly, eyes flaming, "I fucking tried to get ahold of you, but I'm damned sorry if you're fucking dumbass missed it! I don't have the free time to sit and fucking wait for you to waltz past so I can talk to you, and I didn't have the fucking time to track you down! I was busy trying to fucking survive because  ** _you,_** " hr snarled, leaning forwards and jabbing Ichigo hard in the chest, "Fucking cost me my fucking position. You and your fucking clingyness!" Grimmjow paused, breathing hard and glaring at Ichigo, "Because of you, of  _us,_ I'm a fucking  _fraccion._ I lost my goddamn position, my  _power_ because of you. I was fucking banished. I had to wait for Aizen to fucking  _take PITY_ on my ass and take me back in! SO I'm fucking sorry if telling you about everything, giving you a damned blow-by-blow wasn't more important to me at that moment." 

He stopped talking for a moment, looking away from the shocked brown eyes in front of him. He suddenly wheeled back around, spitting, "And for your fucking information, the fact that I KNEW this shit would happen makes me, in my eyes at least, not a fucking monster. But if that's your damned description, then I'm what you fucking made me, you ungrateful, clingy little FUCK!" 

His words echoed around them, followed by a pregnant silence. Ichigo was shaking. Not from anger this time, no, he was shaking from guilt. Grimmjow eyed him grumpily for a moment, before walking closer and roughly grabbing Ichigo by the shoulders and slamming him against his chest. Sighing heavily, he held Ichigo against him, closing his eyes as he felt Ichigo melt against him, throwing his arms around his waist. He was shaking, Grimmjow noticed guiltily. He hadn't meant to freak out on Ichigo like that. He hadn't. He knew how it had seemed. He had left Ichigo the night that they had actually voiced how they felt. The dreaded 'L' word. So no, now that he was a little more calm, he didn't blame Ichigo for reacting the way he had. That didn't mean that he still wasn't a little annoyed, though. He tilted his head suddenly - Ichigo was shaking and making little sniffing noises against his chest. Grimmjow's gut froze and he let out a soft growl. 

"Ich, shh. 'm sorry. Shouldn't have said that," Grimmjow muttered softly, trying in vain to calm Ichigo down. 

Ichigo muttered something unintelligible into his chest. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and squeezed Ichigo lightly before pushing him back and staring at him. Ichigo looked at the ground, face blotchy and red and smeared with blood and tears. Grimmjow suppressed a smirk. 

"Yo, look at me, ya bloody git," Grimmjow said softly. 

Ichigo glanced up and met his gaze shyly. Grimmjow grinned despite himself, causing Ichigo to scowl. 

"Th' fuck are you grinning at," Ichigo grumbled, looking away again. 

"Yer cute," Grimmjow said simply, laughing as Ichigo spluttered angrily. 

"Seriously?" Ichigo grumbled, "You're gonna fucking do that. Right now." 

Grimmjow shrugged, smirking a little, "I hate ya when yer like this. I wanted to try and lighten shit up, hey?" 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced at his feet, falling silent. Grimmjow watched the ginger male silently, almost holding his breath. Ichigo broke the silence first. 

"I'm sorry. I thought that you had... you know. Left. I thought that you had decided that shit just wasn't working, and you wanted out." 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smirked a little, "Ya really thought that?" 

Ichigo's cheeks burned and he snapped, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't! Fuck." 

Grimmjow laughed a little, reaching out and pulling Ichigo against him once more. Ichigo let out a soft sigh and hugged him, silent for a moment before muttering, 

"Did you mean what you said before? I mean about my clinginess causing all of this shit." 

Grimmjow smirked a little, his insides melting a little despite himself, "Nah, kid. I didn't mean that shit. You know how I get. I was trying to get you to shut up and listen to me." 

Ichigo rolled his eyes a little, relieved though he didn't show it. Resting his cheek against Grimmjow's hard chest, he closed his eyes, smiling softly. Grimmjow sighed a little, resting his chin on the top of Ichigo's head, inhaling the familiar smell of Polar Old Spice shampoo. The two embraced for what felt like hours before Ichigo finally spoke, pulling away a little bit. 

"What happens now?" 

Grimmjow paused for a moment before he answered, thinking his words through, "I'm not sure. I know that I can't spend a lot of time in your world - that's what got me in this shit in the first place. I guess.. we'll have to work something out." 

Ichigo nodded his head a little, looking down. They had a little bit of time yet. 

 


	2. Art Class.

"Bro, she was so angry it was fucking hilarious. She..."

Ichigo tuned out Renji's animated chattering as they made their way into the art room. The room was a buzz with the normal sounds of the morning; chattering between friends, rustling and shuffling as the class got settled. Their teacher, Urahara Kisuke, set about, bustling around the classroom in between the desks. He had set them up in a circle, surrounding a platform where he placed props for the students to draw. Ichigo arched a brow as he set his things down at a desk, glancing over at Renji, who was still babbling on about some squabble he had gotten into with his on-again off-again girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki. Renji set his things down at the desk beside the ginger, his babbling finally cut off when Urahara clapped his hands, his voice sailing through the room.

"Welcome to another day in Art 1401! We're going to be doing something a little more...ah, different today for our lesson!"

As he spoke, the class fumbled around, getting to their seats. Urahara stepped onto the platform, grinning around at the classroom from underneath his green and cream hat. He was a fairly tall man; somewhere around 6''0, and his blonde hair peeked out messily from underneath his hat. His eyes were hidden underneath the large brim, only his wide and open mouthed grin and the tip of his nose visible. His chin was speckled with stubble, having probably not shaved recently. He wore a green kimono underneath a dark ever green over coat. He also tended to carry around a white fan wherever he went too. He talked animatedly, and obviously loved his job. A lot of the other teachers that wandered around, Ichigo had noticed, and you could feel their distaste. Ichigo had to admit; the guy was pretty cool. Urahara went on once the class had settled and fell silent, giving him their full attention.

"Now, lately we've been working on drawing different angles of things such as flowers, vases and etc. But I've decided to try something different! With a little convincing of the school board, they've allowed me to bring in a model for us to draw!"

Renji grinned and nudged Ichigo with his elbow, leaning over and whispering, "I hope she's hot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and watched as Urahara jumped off of the platform, grinning mischievously underneath his hat. He looked around the room, clasping his hands together behind his back. His voice was light as he spoke.

"Oh, and he's generously agreed to pose nude for us! Just to study anatomy, of course. I figured a live model would be more beneficial then a book!"

The reactions were mixed; some were silent, indifferent about drawing someone naked, or in shock, Ichigo didn't know. Others, like Renji, were confused; eyebrows knitted together, and some muttering, "The fuck?". The rest were either giggling madly (most of the girls), or not doing anything at all. Ichigo choked. Urahara chuckled and opened his fan, fanning himself as he laughed through his words.

"I hope that this doesn't cause any issues around here. He should be here within the next ten minutes, so ready your pencils and paper!"

A second later, a hand rose in the air. The hand belonged to a tall, slender guy by the name of Nnoitra Jiruga. The guy was an obnoxious, loud mouthed thug who barely classified as a D student, and who took joy in making everyone elses' day as terrible as he could. Ichigo had no idea how the fuck he was still enrolled. Nnoitra wore a dark green bandanna around his left eye  for some strange reason. He was always smiling with his freakishly wide, white teeth. He was very tall for his age; probably around 6''10. His voice was a light baritone with an annoying sing-song edge to it. When Urahara nodded for Nnoitra to speak, he was fighting laughter.

"Okay, So, we're gonna draw a naked guy?"

Urahara nodded, grin widening.

"What about a naked chick? Not everyone's gay, bro."

A few people in the class chuckled at his words; Ichigo rolled his eyes as Urahara chuckled as well before responding,

"Quite possibly, Jiruga, if this goes well! Now, let's get ready for when he arrives!"

With that said, Urahara clapped his hands three times and slipped out of the circle, towards his desk.

**XoXo**

Ichigo sighed and glanced over at Renji, who just shrugged. He looked a little green, Ichigo noticed with a snort. Glancing up at the clock, he frowned and impatiently leaned back in his seat. Whoever this guy was, he was 15 minutes late. Urahara was sitting at his desk, tapping his pen in slight annoyance, a cross between a pout and a frown on his lips. Ichigo could feel Renji leaning over towards him.

"Well, this guy sure knows how to impress a teacher. Hey, maybe if we're lucky the prick won't shot up and I won't have to draw a guys' junk!"

Ichigo snorted in response, lips twitching, and turned to look at his desk; his sketch pad was opened to a new, unmarked page, laying beside a package of different level sketch pencils, two erasers, charcoal, a sharpener, water paints, pencil crayons, and a pencil case. He loved art class; more so than any others. He sighed. Grabbing a pencil, he started idly sketching on the corner of his page, suppressing a yawn. The class was a buzz with soft chatter, some discussing what this model guy would look like, some just making conversation. Renji was talking animatedly to a guy, Shuuhei Hisagi, beside him, leaving Ichigo to himself.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the door to the classroom opened. Urahara let out an excited noise and jumped from his desk, grinning and shaking the man's hand in excitement as he entered. Urahara turned his grin to the classroom as he called out,

"Our guest of honour has arrived!"

Ichigo didn't bother to look up immediately - he was now engrossed in a doodle that had spanned out from the corner to his entire page. It wasn't until the stranger spoke that he looked up, goosebumps skittering up and down his spine.

"Ay, sorry 'bout tha.' Traffic's a bitch this early in the mornin'."

As Ichigo turned around, his brown eyes widened slightly.  Kami, that man was gorgeous. High cheek bones, hard  jaw line, pointed nose, smooth, thin lips and intense blue eyes. The man wore a black hoodie that was half unzipped, showing off his tan chest. How didn't have a shirt on under. He wore a pair of ripped, faded jeans. A pair of pale purple and black high tops covered his feet, the laces tucked into the shoe instead of tied. What caught Ichigo's attention most of all, though, was the mass of spiky blue hair that sat atop the man's head. It was messy and... _everywhere_. It looked completely unkept, but in a styled way, almost. A thought hit Ichigo; _This_ was the nude model they were to be drawing that day? ' _Shit.'_ Ichigo thought, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

"Now, Mr. Jeagerjaques! If you wouldn't mind walking into that room over there and slipping into the towel provided, we shall get ready for you!"

The man grunted and walked into the room. Renji snorted, leaning over and nudging Ichigo. He turned his gaze towards the red head. Renji grinned at him, glancing at the door the blue haired man had slipped into and waggled his brows. He chuckled before speaking,

"The guy looks like a fucking porn star or some shit. How the fuck was this even allowed? Aren't there some rules and shit against this?"

Ichigo laughing a little despite himself, rolling his eyes as he shifted in his seat. He had to agree with the porn star thing, though. This guy definitely did not look real.

Renji opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by the door opening and the blue man coming back out in a white towel. Urahara clapped his hands.

"Alright class! Ready your pencils and paper!"

Ichigo shifted awkwardly in his seat, jaw clenching as he fought to keep his eyes at the paper. It didn't really work. Once they were in the middle of the room, brown eyes lifted and rested on the naked guy in the white towel. Ichigo hesitantly let his eyes scan the mans' exposed body. He noticed absently that almost everyone in the classroom was silent, staring at the man too. He certainly was in good shape, Ichigo thought. His skin was lightly tanned and a few paper white scars, long since healed, littered his chest. Muscles bulged attractively over his arms, and his six pack flexed as he stretched. His legs, from what Ichigo could see, were toned and strong. He wet his dry lips with his tongue, tearing his gaze away from the God before him and turning to look at Urahara. He swallowed roughly, listening as Urahara started speaking.

"Let's all take a moment to thank Mr. Jeagerjaques for agreeing to stand here before us in the name of art! He kindly agreed to do this, so let's give him the respect that you all give me! Thank you again, Mr. Jeagerjaques!"

The man spoke, his deep voice making Ichigo shiver softly. 

"Call me Grimmjow."

Urahara didn't miss a beat.

"Alright then, Grimmjow! If you'd just take off the towel and step up on that platform right there, we can begin!"

As instructed, Grimmjow dropped the towel and shamelessly stepped up on the platform, blue eyebrows arched as he turned to look at Urahara. The blonde had slipped his fan out again and was fanning his face, cheeks a bright red, grin wide as ever. A few of the girls in the room gasped and started giggling. Ichigo glanced to the side at Renji, whos' mouth was set in a small scowl, glaring down at his empty page. Ichigo smirked a little. 

"What do I do?" Grimmjow husked, not at all phased by the giggling and whispering.

 

To his right, he heard a giggle and looked over, seeing his classmate, Yumichika Ayasegawa, flushed and grinning as he stared at the naked man before them. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked over, his eyes gravitating downwards before he could stop himself. His cheeks, already slightly flushed, darkened. Shit, that guy was hung.Lips curving downwards slightly, he looked downwards, staring at the blank piece of paper before him as Urahara spoke. For the first time, Ichigo found himself glancing at the clock, wanting the class to just end. 

"Well...Pose however you want! It's up to you!"

There was silence a moment and a little bit of shuffling, before Grimmjow spoke,

"This good?"

To his right, Yumichika muttered huskily and leaned forwards in his seat, "Oh yeah. That's gooood."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced up, nearly choking on his own spit. Grimmjow had grabbed a chair and had lifted his left leg onto it, leaning forwards and resting an elbow on his elevated knee. His hand was curled into a fist and his chin rested on it, leaning his body slightly hunched but all the more... exposed. Ichigo definitely had one hell of a view. He immediately glanced away. 

"That is perfect! Now, let's get drawing class!" Urahara sang, grinning wider then usual.

He clapped his hands twice, and for a moment nobody did anything. Then the class slowly started to sketch, shuffling around and looking at him. The man, Grimmjow, didn't seem awkward in the least. In fact, he seemed...amused. Ichigo took a deep breath and grabbed his pencil, beginning with the man's face. He was silent, before rustling around in his bag and taking out his IPod. He worked better with music, but it also helped him tune out Yumichika's giggling and perverted, hushed comments. He turned up the music, foot tapping as he began to draw, his dark eyes scanning the near perfect body before him. When he was finally done, he looked up and noticed that the class, and Grimmjow, were looking at him. Blinking, he pulled his head phones out just in time to hear Urahara speaking from behind him,

"...Absolutely perfect, Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo looked down at the picture; it was not yet coloured, but shaded and was almost like a photograph. In other words, it was the best thing Ichigo had ever drawn. Clearing his throat, he tried to snatch his sketch book back as Urahara reached down and tried to grab it. After a split second of scrabbling, Urahara managed to wrestle it free and held it up for the class to see. Ichigo sighed and dropped his head on the desk in embarrassment. Urahara was burbling, congratulating him colourfully. He lifted his head as the sketch book was returned, Urahara patting his back as he walked away. He paused at another students' desk and congratulated them as well. When his eyes lifted, they met bright blue ones. It was almost like he had forgotten how to breathe, as feminine and cliche as that sounded. Grimmjow was looking at him with an amused expression, his eyebrow arched as their gazes locked. Ichigo's mouth dried up, his cheeks heating up. Clearing his throat, Ichigo turned his gaze back down to the picture, pretending he had missed a detail and shading in a little more. He could feel those eyes on him as he drew, making him sweat a little. He glanced over to the side, looking at the clock. He still had about a half an hour until class was over. Turning back to the picture, his eyes gravitated over it, every now and then lifting slightly to take in the very real Grimmjow before him. He very carefully avoided his eyes. 

The time seemed to drag by; the whole time Ichigo could feel eyes on him. When the bell finally rang for the end of class, Ichigo stood, grabbed his things, and all but scuttled to escape. He was stopped, however, by Urahara stepping in front of him and the door. 

"Kurosaki-san! Would you mind if I asked to keep your drawing of Grimmjow so I could photocopy it?"

Ichigo nodded after a moment of hesitation, then fished out his sketch book. He handed it over to the enthusiastic male, who grinned and grabbed it excitedly. He told Ichigo to wait just a moment, then disappeared into the back office. Sighing, the ginger walked back over to his desk, setting his things back down and leaning against the back of the chair. He tapped his foot impatiently, taking a deep breath. All he wanted was to just leave. Out of the corner he saw Renji standing at the door, waiting for him. Turning, Ichigo told Renji that he'd meet him at their locker.Renji nodded and shot Ichigo two thumbs up as he jogged off. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked around the now quiet room. He sighed, his head tilting upwards as he looked at the ceiling, lips pursed. All was silent for another few minutes before a deep, sexy voice rang out, echoing off the walls.

"Oi, Kisuke? Where do I-...Ah, Ginger? Where's yer teach?"

Ichigo's head snapped, facing Grimmjow, thankfully fully dressed this time. Ichigo's cheeks flushed lightly, eyes lowering to his feet. 

"He's just in the back office. He shouldn't be too much longer." 

Grimmjow let out a noice of acknowledgement, leaning against the desk beside him nonchalantly. After a couple of moments of awkward silence, he spoke again, 

"Yer a pretty good artist, ya know?"

Ichigo let out a light grunting sound, unsure of how to react. He cleared his throat softly and managed to mutter out a soft, "Thanks."

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, eyeing him silently in a way that made the orange haired male squirm. It was awkwardly silent for a moment; neither spoke nor moved. Ichigo shifted in his seat, starting to get a little bit annoyed. What the fuck was the guy waiting for, and why was he staring at him like a creep? Finally, Grimmjow broke the silence.

"Ya got a piece of paper on ya?"

Ichigo blinked, silent a moment, before starting and mumbling out, "Oh, Yeah. Yeah, just gimme a sec..." He rummaged around in his bag and tore a piece of paper from his sketch book. He paused before handing it to the male. Grimmjow arched a blue brow, and Ichigo stuttered out a small apology, handing the taller a pen as well. Grimmjow smirked and started scribbling something on the piece of paper, his brows furrowed ever so slightly. He spoke, voice amused.

"Ya seem flustered. Am I intimidatin' ya?"

Ichigo was immediately defensive,

"No. Why would you?."

Grimmjow glanced up and paused his writing for a moment, before snorting with laughter and shaking his head. He looked back down at the piece of paper. He was silent, folding the piece of paper up and handing it to Ichigo with a smirk.

"Okay. Guess I'll see ya around, Ginger. Take care."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Urahara came back into the room. He was grinning and fanning himself with his stupid fan. As usual.

"Here we go! Got three copies! Here's your drawing, Kurosaki-san! Thank you again!"

As Grimmjow turned around, Ichigo grabbed the drawing and slipped the piece of paper into his bag along with it. He pulled the bag on his shoulder and slipped out of the room with his head down as the two men spoke to each other.

**XoXo**

Ichigo sat in his room later on that evening, frowning as he looked at the folded piece of paper. Sighing and giving into the curiosity, Ichigo opened it, finding a neat set of numbers, followed with an address and the words, _Hope ta see ya soon, Ichigo. – Grimmjow._ Scrawled beneath it. Ichigo smirked softly, feeling his cheeks flushed a soft pinkish colour as he re-read the note. He glanced over at his cell, then back at the paper, hesitating only a moment before grabbing his phone and punching the number into his contacts.

"My son! Supper time!~" Came his father's loud, sing-song voice from the kitchen.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and placed the paper aside, standing there a moment before sighing and shooting a text off into Cyberspace;

_It's Ichigo. Tomorrow sound good..?_


	3. Car Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there's always gotta be at least one story that's revolved around fucking in a car. =)

Ichigo tried to silence his moans. He lifted a hand to cover his mouth but it was grabbed and pinned roughly to the seat. A husky laugh sounded from behind him, over the sound of skin hitting skin.

"F-Fucking hell, Grimm..."

It had supposed to be a fun, laid back evening. Ichigo had been invited by Renji and a few others to go to a movie, and he had agreed, only realizing that Grimmjow would be there when they were face to face. The movie had been great...from what Ichigo had been able to focus on. He had barely been paying attention. The blue haired teen to the left of him held most of his attention. His carelessly messy hair. His blue eyes. The way his lips moved when he laughed, or when he opened his mouth to pop some food in. The way they wrapped around the straw as he took a drink. How his tongue darted out after every drink to lick his lips. His posture. Everything. Ichigo was so distracted he barely remembered anything except for the opening credits of the movie. He thought maybe it had been a Marvel movie? Or maybe the new horror that Renji had been talking about last week?

After the movie was over, Renji, Hisagi, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and himself left the theater, deciding to go for out for pizza. Renji only had enough room in his beat up convertible for 4 besides himself. Grimmjow offered to take Ichigo in his car, and before Ichigo could try and make an excuse, everybody else piled into Renji's car. Rolling his eyes, he grudgingly crawled into the passenger side of Grimmjow's black Honda. It was awkward, the drive, and even more awkward when they parked by the pizzeria. Grimmjow had parked across the street, underneath a tree because of the lack of parking closer up. They were silent for a moment after Grimmjow put the car in park. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, pursing his lips with one hand hovering over the keys. Ichigo's knuckles were white from hanging onto the doorknob so hard. He waited impatiently for the car to rumble to a stop and the door to unlock. 

The door, however, remained locked. Ichigo finally turned to Grimmjow to ask what the hold up was, but he all but choked on his words as his eyes met piercing blue ones. Grimmjow was staring at him, his lips twitching and eyebrows furrowed. Ichigo felt heat rush into his cheeks despite himself, and he cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably under the tallers' relentless stare. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as he was roughly grabbed and pulled over the center console. Before he could even react, rough lips were slammed against his. 

Ichigo's eyes widened, body still with shock. A split second later, he felt his body relaxing against Grimmjow's grasp. His eyes were wide open, staring at the closed eyes in front of him. To stunned to do much more then stare, Ichigo noticed that even Grimmjow's eyelashes were blue. Suddenly, though, the kiss was over, Grimmjow pulling away and opening his eyes. Ichigo was frozen, leaning over the center console stupidly, lips still half pursed. 

Ichigo gulped, urging his frozen limbs to move. Racking his brains to try and think of something to say, he was suddenly aware of the fact that Grimmjow tasted like red licorice and mountain dew. Grimmjow leaned back, a guarded look flooding his gaze. With a sudden lurch, Ichigo realized that Grimmjow took his silence and stillness as rejection. And in the same moment, he realized that he had liked the feeling of Grimmjow's lips against his. A lot, actually. Before he knew he was moving, Ichigo had moved forwards and grabbed the front of Grimmjows' shirt, pulling him forwards and smashing their lips together again. It was Grimmjow's turn to freeze in shock. He snapped out of it a moment later, smirking into the kiss and returning it. Ichigo sighed softly into the kiss, awkwardly trying to maneuver his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders in the cramped car space. Grimmjow shifted to make it a little easier.

Grimmjow's tongue slipped against Ichigos lips, parting his lips roughly. Ichigo shifted a little, tongue swirling around the foreign one. Kami, Grimmjow tasted good. He let out a soft noise, lifting a hand and tangling his fingers in Grimmjow's hair. The blue locks were surprisingly soft and light, Ichigo noticed as he grabbed a handful. Grimmjow let out a grunt, and Ichigo paused, breaking the kiss. Pulling away, his eyes opened and he looked at Grimmjow, breathing heavily.

Grimmjow growled in slight annoyance, opening his eyes and glaring at Ichigo. They stared silently for a few moments, before Ichigo broke the stare and cleared his throat, his voice wavering a little. 

"What the fuck was that all about?" 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pursing his lips and eyeing Ichigo, "Are ya really that fuckin' stupid?" 

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, opening his mouth and then closing it. His cheeks flamed. He was silent for a few more minutes, carefully avoiding eye contact with Grimmjow. The air in the car was tense, and Ichigo was torn between just saying 'Fuck it,' and kissing Grimmjow again, and clawing his way out of the car. He finally plucked up the courage to speak. 

"What about the others? Shouldn't we, ah, go and meet them? They'll be wondering where we a-are." 

"Whatever. Fuck 'em,"  He growled, jerking his head towards the backseat of the car. 

Ichigo was still a moment, trying to think of a way to get out of this. He must have hesitated a moment too long, because Grimmjow reached forwards and grabbing him, pulling him into the backseat. Ichigo let out a loud noise of indignation, he pulled himself free from Grimmjow's graspe, grumbling under his breath. Grimmjow let him go and let the ginger crawl into the backseat himself. After he was settled, Grimmjow followed. There was a fair bit of awkward knocking together until Grimmjow managed to crawl ontop of Ichigo. Ichigo argued, of course, and tried to switch things up, but Grimmjow growled softly, effectively silencing the berry. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ichigo, heated lips dancing together roughly. Ichigo was quickly lost in lust, momentarily forgetting that their friends were waiting for them, forgetting that he was trashily making out with another guy in the back seat of his car. He'd worry about sorting things out later; right now he was just so overwhelmed by lust and pent-up frustration that he couldn't have focused on anything else if he wanted to. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders again, fingers grasping the collar of his shirt and pulling it up clumsily. Grimmjow broke the kiss, enticing a soft growl of disappointment and annoyance to slip from Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow sat up as best he could in the seat, stripping his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. He eyed Ichigo pointedly, a smirk tugging at his flushed lips.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Ichigo managed to wrestle his hoodie and shirt off, throwing them to the ground. He lay back down, panting, his dick twitching uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. When his eyes reached the other mans' face, he shuddered, the blue of Grimmjow's eyes darkening with lust as he scanned Ichigo's torso. Grimmjow leaned down, connecting their lips forcefully, their teeth clashing together painfully. Ichigo moaned slightly, eyes sliding shut, hands grasping the strong arms that braced either side of Ichigo's head.

The temperature on the inside of the car was heating up, the windows starting to slowly fog. Ichigo moaned as the kiss was broken, Grimmjow's lips attaching to Ichigo's neck and hungrily nipping and sucking. Ichigo lifted his hips up against Grimmjow, trying to relieve at least a little bit of the tension. Grimmjow nibbled harder, pressing down against Ichigo. 

Grimmjow chuckled darkly, reaching down and unbuttoning their jeans in two quick movements. He arched up again, awkwardly shifting around under he had managed to kick his jeans off. As he moved backwards to allow Ichigo some room, he bumped his head on the roof of the car and swore softly. Ichigo paused, his jeans caught around his ankles, laughing a little. Grimmjow glowered, but the corner of his lips quirked upwards. He impatiently reached out and ripped Ichigo's jeans off, struggling to toss them into the front. Ichigo glanced downwards, drinking in Grimmjow's body before he was pulled into another kiss. Grimmjow wore a simple pair of black boxers, the tent in the middle causing Ichigo to flood with heat. Reaching out, he ran his hand down Grimmjow's rough chest, biting the inside of his cheek at the rough, muscled skin. 

Grimmjow groaned at his touch, and Ichigo smirked slightly, letting his hand fall lower, lower, until his index finger hooked underneath the waistband of his boxers. Ichigo pulled the waistband down, watching hungrily as Grimmjow sprung free from the fabric. He swallowed as he saw just how big Grimmjow was - Ichigo wasn't a small man himself. In fact, Ichigo was kind of proud of his length. But Grimmjow's was enough to make even him feel self conscious. A light thatch of well trimmed blue hair trailed down to where his dick sprung up. Any doubts about Grimmjow's hair naturally being blue were gone. Reaching out hesitantly, Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's cock, glancing up as Grimmjow hissed through his teeth. The man above him stared downwards, eyes hooded with lust. He watched Ichigo, eyes piercing and hot. Ichigo smirked a little, a rush hitting him. He scooted down slightly, bending his knees and resting his feet against the passenger door. Grasping Grimmjows' dick more firmly, he pumped it a few times before leaning up and wrapping his lips around the head. 

Ichigo had never given head to another guy before, but he had gotten it his fair share of times. He knew what he liked, and thought he knew that not everyone was the same, it was all he had to go off of. He twirled his tongue around the head, nose wrinkling slightly at the taste. Grimmjow tasted better then some of the girls he'd messed around with, but he couldn't necessarily say that he enjoyed it. Grimmjow was salty and a little musky, with an underlying taste of what Ichigo thought was soap? Either way, he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. Sucking a little more enthusiastically, he slowly sucked Grimmjow off, glancing up to make sure he was doing things right. Grimmjow's eyes were close to being shut, dark blue eyes watching Ichigo's every move intensely. Ichigo's cock twitched in need, but Ichigo ignored it for a moment, focusing on pleasuring the man above him. He eased his throat down as he tried to take the whole length. 

After a few moments of this, Grimmjow let out a soft growl and grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair, pulling roughly. Letting out a soft groan, he reluctantly pulled Ichigo away from his dick, pushing him forcefully back down onto the seat. Ichigo let out a noise of surprise and looked up at Grimmjow in annoyance. Grimmjow just smirked and shifted himself in between Ichigo's legs, spreading them and pulling them around his waist. 

Ichigo squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable. Grimmjow leaned down, kissing Ichigo roughly and pressing their bodies together. Ichigo let out a soft groan into the kiss, bucking as Grimmjow's hand grabbed his cock and tugged. Groaning, Ichigo bit the other mans' bottom lip and tugged a little, smirking at the groan his actions pulled. Grimmjow growled softly under his breath and tightened his grip - it wasn't painful, but Ichigo hissed through his teeth anyways, narrowing his eyes at the other man. Grimmjow grinned wolfishly and leaned down, nibbling on the side of Ichigo's neck. Panting heavily, Ichigo reached down, fumbling slightly until he grasped Grimmjow's rock hard cock, pumping him rapidly. Grimmjow let out a low groan that had heat flooding into Ichigo's abdomen, making him shudder. 

After a few moments of panting, skin smacking skin and rough foreplay, Grimmjow decided that that was enough. Reaching down and grabbing Ichigo's wrist hard, he pinned his above the gingers' head. Ichigo let out a bark of annoyance, glaring up at Grimmjow stubbornly. Smirking, Grimmjow simply shifted his knee, spreading Ichigo's ass. Ichigo flushed heavily, watching as Grimmjow lifted his free hand and stuck two fingers into his mouth, sucking them hard. All the while, his eyes were on the man beneath him. When Grimmjow had decided that that was good enough, he pulled his fingers free with a dull popping sound and leaned forwards over Ichigo. Nibbling the other male's earlobe, Grimmjow circled Ichigo's entrance, suppressing a laugh as the ginger squirmed. Without warning, Grimmjow stuck his fingers in, pulling back as Ichigo jerked, letting out an indignant noise. 

"Don' tell me yer a virgin, Ich," Grimmjow teased, grinning. 

Ichigo glared up at Grimmjow, who was amused to see that Ichigo's chest had flushed in embarrassment too. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Grimmjow began scissoring him, stretching his ass and trying to prepare the shorter as best as he could. Ichigo grimaced and shifted with discomfort, eyeing Grimmjow with a reproachful look. Grimmjow smirked and paused, fingers held in Ichigo's ass as he spoke, 

"Wha, do'you want me to stop? Ya think yer ready fer me to fuck ya as ya are?" 

Ichigo flushed at the brash way Grimmjow spoke and pouted a little. 

"Thas' wha' I thought. Now shut up and kiss me," he growled, sending chills up Ichigos' spine. 

Their lips met hungrily, teeth clashing against each other. Ichigo shifted his ass up slightly, dick twitching in annoyance from being ignored. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Grimmjow removed his fingers. Ichigo sighed at the sudden loss, relaxing a little, before Grimmjow pulled back and straightened himself. He leaned forwards, into the front seat and rummaged around in the glove box. When he leaned back, Ichigo saw the silver package of a condom glittering in the dull lights. Grimmjow tore it open swiftly and tossed the package over into the passenger seat and rolled it on quickly. Once it was on, he lifted Ichigo's legs around his waist, grunting a little in the cramped space of the car. Ichigo propped himself up on his elbow, watching as Grimmjow positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance. Biting his bottom lip, he waited for Grimmjow to push in, arching up as Grimmjow grasped his waist. 

It fucking  _hurt._

Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow pushed in - he was considerably bigger then his fucking fingers. How the fuck had that made any difference? It hurt like bloody hell. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ichigo, muffling the noises of discomfort and pain. Ichigo grimaced, shifted and trying to still himself as Grimmjow pushed in. Once he was in all the way, he paused for a moment and broke the kiss, letting Ichigo catch his breath. When he figured Ichigo was ready, he started moving, slow at first then steadily getting faster. Ichigo's eyes and ass burned, and it was all he could do to not push Grimmjow right off of him. In an effort to at least  _try_ and enjoy things, he lay back down on his back and arched himself up a little, hand lowering and grasping his half-hard dick and pumping. Grimmjow fucked Ichigo steadily, eyes half lidded as he watched Ichigo rub his dick back to life. 

Suddenly, Ichigo's body shuddered with pleasure - He let out a soft moan, and the pain was momentarily forgotten, giving way to an intense feeling of pleasure that surprised him. He glanced up at Grimmjow, who was grinning triumphantly. Grimmjow fucked his ginger lover harder, eyebrows knitted together, focused on hitting that spot that made Ichigo moan. 

At some point, Ichigo wasn't quite sure when, Grimmjow had pushed his hand away and had taken over rubbing his cock. Eyes slit closed with the pleasure, Ichigo felt himself getting close - his balls tightened, as well as his ass, causing Grimmjow to groan deep in his throat. A few more thrusts later, Ichigo hit his edge, letting out a staggered moan as he came, spilling his cum over his stomach and over Grimmjow's hand. A few seconds later saw Grimmjow shuddering inside of the smaller as he came, hissing softly under his breath. 

Once the lazy fog of good sex faded, Grimmjow pulled out. Ichigo hissed - it still fucking hurt. 

"Ye okay?" Grimmjow asked, eyeing Ichigo with mild concern as he pulled the condom from his now limp cock. 

Ichigo nodded and shifted, trying to sit up and glancing down at his stomach with slight disgust. Grimmjow laughed and leaned forwards, grabbing a package of napkins from his glove compartment. He handed it over with a smirk, then gathered their clothing together. 

As Ichigo wiped himself down, Grimmjow paused and glanced at him. 

"Do ya still wanna go get pizza? I think tha' they'll understand.." 

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a few seconds without speaking, then scowled and threw the waded up napkin at him. 

"Fuck you." 

 


	4. Midnight Company.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is another of my fics from Fanfiction. I was going through my profile and I reread over it, and decided that I wanted to touch it up and add it on. Hope you guys like it! Let me know if anything needs to be fixed!

Ichigo stretched, suppressing a yawn and crawling into bed. He turned his lamp off and clicked his fan on, positioning it so that he blew over his bed. It was just after midnight, and he was exhausted. Thank Kami it was the weekend. The window was cracked open, letting in the cool breeze of the night. Despite that, it was still well over 30 degrees out, the height of summer. He was fucking over heating. He pulled up a sheet and draped it over his legs, burying his face into his pillow and trying to suppress the urge to tear his skin off. As he was drifting off, though, the hairs on the back of his neck started sticking up. He was being watched. Now completely awake, he slowly opened his eyes, glancing around the side of his room that he could see without moving. Seeing nothing, he carefully shifted onto his back and peered around. Still nothing. His fan was blowing on his desk, the soft whirr accompanying the whoosh of the breeze. Other then that, everything was quiet. Everything was still. But still, Ichigo was on edge. Sitting up, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked out the window. He saw a figure out jogging on the sidewalk across from his house. Although it was sort of weird for someone to be jogging at 12:30 at night, Ichigo knew that that wasn't what was causing him so much unease. 

Swallowing it, he lay back down and got comfortable, this time facing the window. It took him a little bit, his finally exhaustion washed over him, quelling the feeling, and he was asleep. 

Cyan eyes swept up towards the window. The light had been off for an hour now, but he wasn't sure that Ichigo was asleep yet. Counting another 60 seconds, he decided to go for it and walked to the tree outside of the house. He climbed it effortlessly, perching himself on a branch that extended to in front of the window. He peered in, perfectly still, until he saw that Ichigo was for sure asleep. He quietly hopped from the branch to the open window, climbing inside of the bedroom effortlessly. He froze as Ichigo shifted, letting out a soft snore in his sleep and curling onto his side. Grimmjow let out the breath he had been holding and walked further into the bedroom. Glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping form, something in him that he didn't even know he had softened. Ichigo's features were relaxed, his lips parted ever so slightly and his knees curled up towards his chest. He was wearing a pair of blue boxers and a white white wife beater, and a light sheet was tangled around his feet. He was out like a light. His original reason for breaking into Ichigo's room was forgotten, and Grimmjow surrendered to the sudden urge to snoop, to learn more about the teen. 

His eyes swept across the room, and he was thankful for the street lights. Although everything was still pretty shrouded, he had enough light to see where he was going, and get a good look at the ginger's room. The door was directly in front of him, closed tightly, and a poster of a Canadian NHL team was plastered over the wood. To the right, there was a light brown dresser, with clothing piled on the top and on the floor in front of it. Beside that, there was a floor length mirror leaning against the wall. To the left was his closet, doors a jar and more clothing piled on the floor, and beside that there was a surprisingly neat desk. As Grimmjow stepped over the clothing on the floor, he smirked to himself. He had always thought that Ichigo was the kind of person to keep things extremely neat. But so far, the only thing that was organized was the desk. A laptop sat in the middle of the desk with a black book on top of it, and two speakers sat on either side of them. There was a white storage cabinet beside the desk, and from a quick snoop Grimmjow saw that it was filled with an assortment of art tools. Huh. Weird. 

Ichigo's backpack was throw carelessly on the floor, textbooks poking from the top. The walls were covered in some posters and a few pictures of his family, and Grimmjow peered at those with interest. One in particular caught his attention. He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. He was staring at a family photo that seemed to have been taken while Ichigo was a kid. He was the only one there; his little sisters weren't there. Maybe this was before they were born? Ichigo's father stood to one side of him, grinning into the camera with a hand resting on his sons' shoulder, and another wrapped around the waist of a pretty young, very pregnant woman. She had long strawberry hair and a lovely face. She was laughing, both hands resting on her large belly. Ichigo was laughing, too, resting back against his father with one hand over the woman's hand. So this must be Ichigo's mother? Weird. How come he had never seen her before? Before now, the only people he had ever seen in Ichigo's immediate family was his psycho father and two younger sisters. Maybe they were separated? Grimmjow shook his head and turned back to the desk, stepping up in front of it and idly opening the black book. He had planned on just skimming through it, but something caught his eye. 

He had flipped the book open to a drawing of... himself. Of Grimmjow. Narrowing his eyes and leaning closer, he lifted the page towards the dull light so as to get a better look at it. There was no doubt that it was him. The blue hair and the jaw mask was enough. But why the hell was there a drawing of him in here? Did Ichigo draw this or did his insufferable Kuchiki friend draw it? His eyes gravitated to the bottom, where Ichigo's name was signed. Grimmjow blinked and glanced over at the sleeping male curiously, before straightening and flipping to the front of the book. Balancing it on his arm, he started looking through it, page by page, and was astonished to see that over 80% of the drawings in there were of him. Some of them were just sketches of his face, but a few of them, like the first one he saw, were full blown pictures. They were coloured and edges sharpened, and signed on the bottom to boot. Of all of the things that Grimmjow could have seen Ichigo do as a hobby, this would never have even made the list. And to make things more perplexing, they were good. More then just good. They were amazing. The ones that were fully finished looked like fucking photographs. And all of them had to have been from his memory. He would have remembered if Ichigo had taken a photo of him. Especially in some of the positions he had been immortalized. Most of them were fairly simple; just him floating in the air in his Espada uniform, or with Pantera drawn, but near the back he saw one that made him stop. 

Grimmjow was standing, staring up from the page, the mask on the side of his face gone, and the uniform gone. He was wearing a military uniform, eyes hard and determined in a look he had never seen on his face before. There was a symbol on his left breast pocket that Grimmjow identified as Russian. Something in the back of his mind started to throb, and he had to put the book down. He snapped it shut and turned, ready to flee, when Ichigo shifted and then bolted up. 

"Grimmjow? What the fu--" Ichigo's words were cut off by a loud shout as he fell out of bed. 

Grimmjow turned a mildly concerned look to the ginger, who was wrestling himself free from the sheets. He bolted himself up, fists drawn and brown eyes hard. The last little wisps of sleep were gone, replaced by anger, confusion and disbelief. 

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" He hissed angrily, body stiff. 

Grimmjow paused, debating whether or not to just leave, but decided that as long as he was here, he'd try and clear up whatever the hell that was that he saw. His gaze hardened and he turned from the window, stalking to the sketchbook and holding it up, relishing in the look of horror on Ichigo's face. He flipped the book open and started going through the pictures again until he reached the last one, holding it up and shooting Ichigo an accusatory stare. 

"So...What the fuck is this? Are you a fucking fangirl or some shit?" 

Ichgo's face paled then reddened. Grimmjow would have laughed had he not been so weirded out. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, then clamped it shut. Grimmjow scowled a little and snapped the book shut. 

"Why the fuck are you snooping in my room?" Ichigo finally exploded, gesturing around the area wildly. 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Because I wanted to?" he snapped as if that answered everything. 

Ichigo gaped at him for a moment, before spluttering, "Because you wanted to? What the fuck? You can't just do that you fucking freak!" 

Grimmjow laughed humourlessly, "Freak?  _I'm_ the freak? I don't fucking think so. Still don't got an answer for me about those fucking drawings, hey? So what, are ya crushing on me? Do ya fucking get off on drawing that shit? Is there a secret book somewhere that's full of fucking naked drawings of me?" 

Ichigo's cheeks darkened, but not from embarrassment this time, "What the fuck is your problem? So what if I've drawn you a few times? There's a lot of other fucking people in there too! At least I don't go around stalking people and snooping through their shit while they sleep!" 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tossed the book onto the desk, "What's the big deal? I'm sure if you had the chance you'd snoop through your enemy's room too." 

Ichigo opened his mouth to deny it, but was cut off by Grimmjow's hand lifting. He shut up and glared at the taller male. 

"You know what, I don't give a shit. This is fucking weird. You're fucking drawing me in some stupid school crush sort of way, and it's fucking gross. I should have fucking killed you." 

Ichigo scowled, eyes narrowing and his fists clenching. The last thing that he had ever wanted to do was to wake up in the middle of this night with his worst enemy staring into his fucking sketch book (which nobody else had ever looked at but Ichigo... until now) and calling him a gross fangirl. He used that sketchbook to get away from all the bullshit he had to deal with during his days. He had to help his father with his clinic. He had to take care of his sisters most days because even though they were more then capable, he was still their big brother. And now a days, there was more shit to worry about then just dinner and school. Now he had to worry about hollows and other related bullshit. While on top of this, he had to think about what college to go to because his father had put aside a fund of money that his mother and him had been setting aside since he was a child. It was one of the last things that his mother had left for him. And if that weren't stress enough, there was the little issues of suddenly being a fucking soul reaper, immersed within a world that he had no way out from now. Almost all of his friends were in that life, and he loved them all dearly. All of this stress bubbled to the surface, and with a growl of anger and frustration, he shot forwards and his fist connected with the taller male's chin. 

Grimmjow let out a grunt of surprise as he hit the floor, chin cracking painfully. Well, that had come out of nowhere. Lifting a hand and cracking his jaw into place, he stood and shot Ichigo a smirk, eyes flashing dangerously in the light from the streets. Ichigo, panting, cracked his neck and glared hard. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, advancing a few steps, when a few knocks broke the tension. 

"Ichi? Are you okay in there?" the voice was squeaky and tentative. 

Ichigo's face went pale and he gestured madly for Grimmjow to get into the closet. Grimmjow scowled a little, but grudgingly slipped into the closet. He left the doors open, though, and Ichigo sighed. 

"Yeah, Yuzu, everything's okay." Grimmjow heard Ichigo mutter, opening the door. 

There was some shuffling, and a few seconds later Grimmjow saw a little girl with brown hair walk in. His youngest sister. She glanced around, then turned to her brother. She was dressed in a violet nightgown, and was carrying a stuffed lion with her. Grimmjow only had to glance at it once before he realized that that lion was more then just a stuffed animal. Yuzu held him up to Ichigo, yawning. 

"Kon said that he heard fighting in here. But you're alone? Were you having a bad dream?" Her voice was innocent and sleepy. 

Ichigo reached over and gently pushed Kon back towards Yuzu, reassuring her that yes, he had just had a bad dream, and yes he was alright. After almost 20 minutes of talking, Ichigo finally managed to convince Yuzu to go back to sleep. With a warning glare in Grimmjow's direction, he padded off to tuck his sister into bed. Peeking out from the closet to make sure they were gone, Grimmjow slipped out of the closet and walking back over to the sketchbook. Ichigo returned as he was flipping through it. Letting out a hiss of frustration, he kicked his door shut and stormed over, snatching the book from Grimmjow and nearly toppling himself over when Grimmjow refused to let it go. Grimmjow arched a brow, lips flitting up in a small smirk. Ichigo scowled and tried to wrench the book free, but the other male had a vice like grip on it. 

"What the fuck is your issue now?" Ichigo whispered angrily. 

"I want to take this." Grimmjow stated softly. 

Ichigo blinked, anger momentarily giving way to confusion, "Wait, what? Why?" 

"They're good. A little disturbing, but I like them. You really captured how hot I am." Grimmjow said with an egotistical smirk. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, hesitantly letting his hand fall from the book, "You can't take the entire thing but... if it'll get you the fuck out of my room, you can take a few pictures you like." 

Grimmjow regarded Ichigo mutely for a second before nodding his head and walking to the bed, perching on the end and flipping through. Ichigo watched Grimmjow warily, the sudden change in attitude confusing him. He went from screaming and yelling about how disgusting it was the he had drawn him, to wanting to keep a few. Ichigo had to admit, he was hesitant. What was Grimmjow going to do, take them back and make fun of them with the other Espada? Spread it around? Somehow, Ichigo doubted it. His facial expression was.. different. Ichigo couldn't quite place it. Grimmjow flipped through the book and picked out a few, letting Ichigo rip them out. When he got to the last photo, of Grimmjow in the Russian uniform, Ichigo gave him a weird look. 

"Why do you want that one? It's not that good." 

Grimmjow shrugged. He didn't know why, but for some reason he really wanted that one. Something about it just... shook him. In a good way... weirdly. He looked at Ichigo, who pulled the page out and handed it to him. He had 6 drawings in all. He decided against folding them, not wanting to crease them, and stood. He awkwardly stared at Ichigo, cyan eyes boring into caramel ones. A few minutes passed in which both males had a hard time breathing. Grimmjow broke the gaze uncomfortably, clearing his throat and starting towards the window. 

"Ah, uh, thanks fer the pictures. I'm, uh, sorry I broke into your room." 

Ichigo was floored at the thank you and the apology. Before he had time to respond, though, Grimmjow was gone, leaving Ichigo staring out the window in utter confusion. 

~~~~~~~

Grimmjow, now back into his bedroom, flipped through the photos carefully. They were really good. He had grabbed three casual stills, mostly of his face, one where he was holding his zanpactou, one where he was in his resurrected form, and the russian one. He eyed them carefully, marveling silently at the detail. Despite that shit he had said before in Kurosaki's room, he actually felt sort of flattered. Something he didn't feel that often. Standing, he looked around his surprisingly bare room and decided to stick the photos up over his bed. He grabbed some tape, pinned them up and stepped back, looking at them for a moment before nodding his head. At a blast from Aizen's reaitsu, he sighed and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on. With one last glance at the photos, Grimmjow slipped from his bedroom, Ginger hair and brown eyes plaguing his mind. 


	5. Privacy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES HELLO I AM BACK 
> 
> And don't worry, I'm still writing on my other stories, I just needed a break quick. Y'all understand how it is.

The night was calm. There were no clouds in the sky, the moon was almost full, and the stars were bright. All of that might have worked against his plan, but where Ichigo was going, Grimmjow felt he was in no danger of being thwarted. But where the hell was he going anyways? 

Grimmjow silently glided behind the ginger, who silently walked through the woods. He had ear buds in, and Grimmjow could hear the faint fuzz of loud music from where he was. Ichigo was perfectly distracted, but intent on going wherever he was. Grimmjow didn't care - he had all night. 

He had been planning this for weeks. As soon as Aizen had given him a task in the human world, he knew that this was his only chance. He didn't care if he got into shit with the fuck face, he honestly couldn't care less. He needed to do this, and he'd worry about everything else after. He had been planning on ambushing Ichigo while he was going out for an evening jog (don't ask how he knew that.), but when he saw Ichigo was heading into the woods, he decided to change his plan up and instead follow. 

The trees rustled restlessly overhead as he silently followed, his patience drawing thin. Ichigo reached a hill and started upwards, and Grimmjow let out a small growl of annoyance. He would have just attacked right then and there if he hadn't been so damned curious. Ichigo seemed very distracted, more so then he had ever seen the male. And he wanted to know what the hell was causing it. If not to satisfy his curiosity, then to find something to blackmail him with later. So, gritting his teeth and mentally threatening the ginger, he followed silently. 

As they reached the top of the hill, he noticed Ichigo heading towards what looked like a graveyard. Grimmjow frowned a little, following but moving a little closer. Ichigo passed a few graves, and started towards one underneath a large tree. There were roses, a picture of a woman who, Grimmjow noticed as he neared it, looked a lot like Ichigo. There were some drawings by a child, an ash tray with a half finished smoke (That was weird, but who was Grimmjow to judge the ways of humans in mourning?), and a little wreath. Ichigo stopped in front of the grave and slowly knelt, reaching up and pulling one of his ear buds out. Grimmjow halted behind him, leaning over silently and reading the name etched on the stone. 

_**Masaki Kurosaki** _

_**Loving mother, beautiful soul.** _

_**Rest In Peace.** _

There was no date on it, which Grimmjow thought was weird. Every other grave had the birth and death date on it. Huh. 

So this was Ichigo's mother. Grimmjow had never really paused from wanting the ginger dead to consider that he had a family. Let along one that was dead. Grimmjow shook his head a little, a foreign feeling rising up in his throat that he couldn't place. He didn't like it. He swallowed it back and reached to his hip to draw his weapon, when he heard a little noise that gave him pause. Was that...? No, it couldn't be. Grimmjow didn't want it to be, so it... 

There it was again. 

As Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and watched Ichigo, he noticed the male's shoulders shaking and a weird sniffling, whimpering noise coming from him. Was he...? Crying? 

Before Grimmjow really had time to process exactly what was happening, he heard Ichigo speak, at first in a soft whisper, then rising to a quiet mutter. In the still night, though, the blue haired male could hear him perfectly... even though what he heard made him want to disappear. Forget his mission. Just leave. 

"Hey, mum... I know that you can't hear me or anything or... yeah..." he paused here for a moment, before clearing his throat and wiping his nose and trying again, "Mum. I don't usually come here a lot... I usually come with dad and my sisters... but a lot's going on right now, and I can't really... I'm not dealing really well. Neither is dad. I don't really want to sit here and talk all about it... especially to a stone... but I just want.... I don't know. I just...." 

Grimmjow found himself, ears burning, stepping backwards slowly. He felt like this was something he never should have walked in on. He had no business being here, listening to this, forcing himself to be a part of it. Fuck the mission. He needed to leave. He'd kicked himself for caring about human feelings later. He knew they were dumb and he'd never understand. Never want to understand. But this was too... intimate. 

In the middle of his hasty retreat, he stepped on a twig and it snapped, piercing the night and halting Ichigo in the middle of his murmurs. Grimmjow froze, cyan eyes wide as Ichigo stood, whirling around. 

There was a moment where Ichigo stood, stunned, with red rimmed eyes and a slack face, and Grimmjow wondered briefly if he could just turn and run off. The moment snapped, though, and Ichigo snarled and threw himself out of his body and shot at Grimmjow. 

Grimmjow jerked into action at the last minute, twirling out of Ichigo's reach and trying to gain his surroundings. Ichigo let out another snarl and turned in mid air and shot his arm out, clipping the taller male in the jaw. 

"Fuck!" Grimmjow shouted, head snapping to the side at the contact. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted, skidding to a halt and staring the Espada down. 

Grimmjow, recovering from the blow, scowled at the ginger and curled his lip. "Does it fucking matter?" 

Ichigo sniffed angrily and narrowed his eyes. Calculating. Grimmjow found himself watching a few stray tears slip down his jaw line. His nose twitched. 

"Yes it fucking matters! You're fucking stalking me!" 

Grimmjow snorted and straightened, noticing Ichigo's shoulders relax a fraction. Grimmjow lowered his hands into his pockets and let out a long breath through his nose. They were silent for a moment. Grimmjow took in Ichigo properly, the moonlight illuminating his features. His warm brown eyes were glittering with hate and... Grimmjow didn't know what else. He didn't like it. His cheeks were blotchy from dried tears, and under his eyes was red and puffy. His body was tense, ready for defense, but he relaxed a little when Grimmjow stepped back. Confusion swam behind his eyes and Grimmjow felt his chest clench painfully. He glanced over at the grave and cleared his throat. 

"Is that... your mother...?" 

Ichigo jerked back like he had been slapped, and he started yelling before Grimmjow could retract his question. 

"What the fuck does it matter to you? You'd fucking love to see my grave beside it anyways, so why do you care? Looking for something else to use against me? Either fucking fight me and shut up or fucking leave." His voice cracked on the last word and his chest heaved. 

Grimmjow's chest started constricting. His breathing caught, and he found himself opening his mouth to say something, but the words couldn't come. What the hell was going on with him? He'd never had any problems like this before. He never had trouble attacking someone. Ever. So what the hell was rooting his feet to the ground? Taking his words away from him? Choking him? After what felt like years, he finally managed to force a sneer and turn, walking away. 

He got a few feet, tense, waiting for the ginger to attack him, but instead his voice echoed through the clearing, causing him to pause. 

"Yeah. She's my mother. She died saving me from... well, a hollow." 

Grimmjow pursed his lips and turned, glancing at Ichigo over his shoulder. Ichigo's gaze as adverted, hands in his pockets and a slight pout to his lips. After a few moments of silence, Ichigo glanced up as if to see if Grimmjow had left. When their eyes met, his gaze flickered, then held on. Determined. Something in his gaze... Grimmjow gulped, then heard himself speaking as if he were a stranger. 

"I'm sorry." 

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, ready to scoff, but Grimmjow shook his head and turned, disappearing from the clearing. 


	6. Cat Trained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from an Imagine Your OTP Tumblr page! I thought this was so cute and just had to write it.

Ichigo raked a comb through his head and glanced at his wrist, sighing heavily as he looked at his watch. They should have left 20 minutes ago. He tossed the comb onto the counter and grabbed his toothbrush, wetting it and squeezing some toothpaste onto the bristles. As he did, he shouted over his shoulder, voice gruff with annoyance. 

"Grimmjow! Where the fuck are you? We were supposed to leave ages ago." 

He started brushing his teeth aggressively, poking his head out of the bathroom and glancing down the hall. The light was still on in the bedroom, but there was no reply. Ichigo scowled and bent over the sink, spitting, then rinsing his mouth. He took one last glance at himself, deemed himself appropriate, then turned the light off and stalked towards the bedroom. If he was any later to this damned business party, his boss would kill him. 

"Grimm! Seriously, what the fu--...... You've got to be fucking kidding me." 

As he entered the room, he halted in the doorway and scowled, looking in disbelief as Grimmjow looked up. His shirt was still off, his pants barely on, hair a fucking mess.... and their cat in his lap, curled up and quite content. Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he glanced at the digital clock by the bedside. Letting the breath out calmly, he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"What the fuck are you doing." 

Grimmjow scowled and hissed, "I can't move. I can't betray his trust." 

"We've got to go! We're fucking late and I'm not the one driving!" 

Grimmjow furiously waved with his hands, trying to quiet Ichigo. The cat stirred and Grimmjow froze, watching the little furball intently. When all she did was glance at Ichigo lazily then lower his head, he let out the breath he had been holding and shook his head. 

"I can't." 

Ichigo stared at his boyfriend, stared at the cat, stared at the clock, and growled. Making eye contact with Grimmjow, he lifted his hands and clapped three times loudly, startling the cat, who shot up and out of the room. Grimmjow stared out the door with a comical look of horror that any other time Ichigo would have found hilarious. His eyes hard, he snarled, 

"There. The cat's gone. Fucking get ready. Now." 

He turned on his heel and stalked from the room, ignoring the yelling and protests from the bedroom. 


	7. OTP Asks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO CUTE 
> 
> Yet another thing that I got from the Imagine Your OTP blog. It's a serious of questions about which one of your OTP would do what, and I just loved the idea of writing it out because GrimmIchi is one of my all time favorite couples! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

**1\. Who leaves underwear on the floor?**

   Ichigo scowled, stalking through the bedroom. He had literally just cleaned up the fucking house and Grimmjow had been home for all of fucking 20 minutes and already there were 4 pairs of boxers littered on the floor. Grabbing them, he stalked from the room and threw open the bathroom door. Grimmjow jumped, straightening as the shower turned on. He turned a confused gaze to his fuming partner, then backed up a little bit. 

"HOW MANY FUCKING PAIRS OF BOXERS DO YOU WEAR?" 

Grimmjow flinched, then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off again as Ichigo advanced. 

"YOU'VE BEEN HOME FOR LESS THEN AN HOUR. I SPENT ALL DAY CLEANING THE MESS YOU LEFT THE HOUSE, ONLY TO HAVE YOU COME HOME AND THROW BOXERS I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU OWNED ON THE GROUND? NO! BESIDES, I THOUGHT I HAD ALL OVER YOUR UNDERWEAR IN THE WASHING MACHINE ALREADY. WHERE THE HELL DID THESE EVEN COME FROM? I DO--" 

Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's mouth, silencing him and lifting a hand to pet his hair down as he murmured, "Thank you for cleaning the house baby. I'm sorry I left my underwear on the ground." 

Ichigo spluttered, but his fire had been snuffed. He deflated, slamming his forehead against Grimmjow's chest, scowling as it rumbled with laughter. 

**2\. Who farts under the covers and then pulls them over the others' head?**

   Ichigo glanced over at the dark shape beside him. He smirked. 

"Grimm." 

"..." 

"Griiiiiimm." 

"What..." 

"Are you asleep?" 

Grimmjow shifted and sighed a little, "Not anymore. What is it." 

Ichigo was silent for a moment. Grimmjow's eyes snapped open at a small muffled noise from under the sheets. 

"DON'T YOU FUC--" 

Ichigo shot forwards and grabbed the blankets, pinning them over Grimmjow's head and cackling as Grimmjow swore and struggled. 

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE--- OH GOD-- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT-- OH MY GOD ICHIGO THIS IS-- HOLY SHIT" 

Grimmjow's words dissolved into hacking and spitting, and Ichigo finally pulled back, rolling over onto his side and snickering. Grimmjow gasped, shooting upwards once he was free and gulping fresh air. After a few moments, Ichigo heard Grimmjow whisper, 

"why do you always do this to me" 

**3\. Who doesn't close the door when they go to the bathroom?**

Ichigo threw open the front door, grinning and bending down as his sisters shot into his arms. Karin and Yuzu giggled, both talking at once as Isshin sidled into the house, arm full of what looked like pillows. Ichigo stood, frowning as his father strutted into the living room. He shook his head and started talking to the girls, listening as they described something or other about a baseball tournament at their school. 

Ichigo lead the girls into the kitchen, pausing to grab them a bottle of water each. Once their chatter had died down, Isshin wandered in and forcibly grabbed his son, shouting, 

"You look good my son!" 

"Dad, you saw me at the grocery store last night." 

"That was so long ago my son! And where's your tall blue man?" 

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Grimmjow's just getting out of the shower. He should be on his way down. The water stopped 15 minutes ago." 

Yuzu slipped from the kitchen silently, planning on just using that bathroom quickly before they went out for dinner. Ichigo didn't notice, too wrapped up in talking to his father. Karin, however, found the conversation boring and followed his sister upstairs to snoop. After a few quiet moments, Ichigo and Isshin heard a crash, a loud squeal and a loud shout. Ichigo and Isshin both trotted up the stairs, frowning, then Ichigo's face went red. 

Yuzu was sitting on the ground, giggling madly, while Karin had her forehead pressed against the wall with her hands over her eyes, wailing. Grimmjow stood in the doorway, towel wrapped hastily around his waist. 

"GRIMMJOW HOW MANY DAMNED TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE THE BATHROOM DOOR WHEN WE HAVE COMPANY COMING" 

"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE HERE" 

"BUT YOU KNEW THEY WERE COMING!" 

"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE COMING UP HERE!" 

" _ **BUT YOU KNEW THEY WERE COMING"**_

_**"I HAD TO TAKE A SHIT"** _

Grimmjow shouted, as if that explained everything. Ichigo looked at his sisters, both of whom were now laughing, then looked at his father, who was staring approvingly at Grimmjow's bare chest, the deflated against the wall. Words failed him. 

**4\. Who pees in the shower?"**

Grimmjow stretched, yawning as Ichigo turned the shower nozzle on. As they both stepped in, Ichigo slipped in front, getting the water first. Grimmjow didn't mind - he liked the view. Plus he was still half asleep. Grimmjow leaned against the cool tile and watched Ichigo with a fond gaze, watching the way his ass twitched as he shifted around, how his shoulder blades rippled under the skin of his back, the way the water ran down his spine... Yum. He closed his eyes as he yawned, then paused, mouth tilting down as a sharp smell hit his nose. 

"Hey... Ichi.." 

"Mm?" 

"Are you pissing?" 

"Mhm." 

"....." 

"....." 

"ew" 

"What! It takes more effort to get out and piss in the toilet then get back in. Besides, the water washes it off. Might as well kill two birds with one stone." 

"but must you do it while I'm in here." 

".... don't shower with me if it bothers you then." 

"...." 

**5\. Who forgets to put the cat/dog outside of the room when they have sex?**

Grimmjow groaned softly, nibbling on Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo smirked and let out a soft sigh, pushing the taller back against the bed. Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's hips as he fell back onto the mattress, grunting lightly as Ichigo fell on top of him. Ichigo shifted, straddling the taller male and breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head and tossing it off to the side. Grimmjow stripped his own off too, then their lips were back together, kissing passionately and grinding heavily. 

After a few hot minutes, Grimmjow switched their positions, breaking the kiss to pull back and undo Ichigo's jeans. He glanced up towards the night stand to see if he had left the lube out... only to lock gazes with a pair of yellow eyes. He froze and slowly took a deep breath. Ichigo, panting slightly, perched himself up on his elbows. 

"Wha..." 

"He's staring." 

"Just ignore him." 

"I told you to keep him out when we fuck." 

Ichigo sighed, voice exasperated, "Why does it bother you so much? Just ignore him!" 

"I can't." Grimmjow spoke through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes and willing the cat to leave. When it didn't he hissed softly. 

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo muttered, flopping back on the bed and sighing. 

**6\. Who leaves crumbs on the bed?**

Grimmjow unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it onto the chair by the bedroom door. Ichigo was still in the shower, getting ready for bed, so Grimmjow just stripped right down and threw himself onto the bed. He stifled a yawn and crawled to the top of the sheets, pulled them back and settled in, pulling them up to his chin. God, there was nothing better then just throwing yourself into bed after a hard day of work. 

Something started biting into his thighs. Grimmjow furrowed his brows and shifted his legs. 

It didn't help. 

After a few furious moments of shifting, trying to move the crumbs, he threw himself up and out of the bed, tearing back the sheets and growling as he wiped the crumbs off the mattress. As he did, he heard the shower shutting off. He straightened and padded towards the bathroom door, throwing it open. Ichigo jumped and yelped at the sudden intrusion, pulling the towel he was holding up to his chest. 

"Grimm--" 

"STOP EATING IN THA' DAMN BED" 

"What are you--" 

"STOP. EATING. IN. THE. BED." 

Ichigo opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then closed it. He sniffed and turned his face away, crossing his arms. 

"It was three cookies." 

"EAT THEM ANYWHERE BUT THE BED YOU FUCKING COOKIE MONSTER" 

**7\. Who talks in their sleep/sleep walks?**

It had to have been at least 3 in the morning. Ichigo found himself being woken up by the bed moving, followed by a thump and a grunt. Frowning, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he turned around, he watched as Grimmjow pulled himself up from the ground. Ichigo sighed, pushing himself up from the bed and waiting for Grimmjow to shuffle from the bedroom. Once he did, he followed Grimmjow into the kitchen, where he stood and started mumbling something about wine. 

Ichigo was used to this. Every now and then, Grimmjow would do this. It was usually after they had had an argument. No matter how small, it never failed. This time, it had been sort of big. Well, bigger then the majority of their little spats. Ichigo suppressed a yawn as he leaned against the island, watching as Grimmjow poked the fridge, wobbled, then turned and shuffled into the living room. Ichigo followed, arms crossed. 

He knew he wasn't supposed to wake someone who was sleeping. But with Grimmjow, you couldn't even touch him until he had finished what he needed to do. So Ichigo followed his boyfriend as he wandered through their house, muttering and wobbling. Finally, Grimmjow stood, staring at the far wall silently. Ichigo pushed off of the wall and walked forwards, whispering soft nothings as he gently took Grimmjow's arm. Now, normally, Grimmjow would silently follow as Ichigo lead him back to the bedroom and to bed, but this time, Grimmjow's unfocused blue eyes turned to him, seeing but unseeing. He stood rooted to the spot. Ichigo frowned a little and looked at Grimmjow in confusion. When nothing happened, he shook his head and tried once again to lead his boyfriend to the bedroom. 

Once again, Grimmjow stood still, staring at him. Ichigo cleared his throat a little and stroked Grimmjow's arm gently. 

"Grimm? What's wrong?" he whispered, a little concerned about how intently Grimmjow was staring-but-not-staring at him. 

Grimmjow was silent for a moment, before reaching out and gently stroking Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo paused, watching and waiting. Grimmjow's hand lingered for a few moments, before falling limply to his side. Ichigo paused, uncertain, and was about to try, again, to get him to the bedroom when Grimmjow spoke, voice softer then Ichigo could ever remember it being. 

"I love ya, Ichi. Remember tha', when I fuck up. 'Cause it's gonna be a lot. And I'm sorry. I love ya." 

Ichigo, heart swelling and eyes filling (he'd blame that on lack of sleep later), he smiled a little and whispered, "I love you too, Grimm." 

Grimmjow smiled sleepily and muttered to some place over Ichigo's head, "Le's go to be', babe" and slowly shuffled towards the bedroom. 

Ichigo smiled. 

**8\. What's the most trivial thing they fight over?**

Ichigo, humming to himself and high as a kite, pulled out two pieces of bread. He grabbed the butter from the fridge, as well as the raspberry jam. He placed them on the counter, grabbed a banana and started copping it into little pieces. Once that was done, he rinsed off the knife, then turned to go into the cupboard. Still humming, he rummaged around. Where the hell... he had just bought a new things yesterday. Aha! 

Victorious, he pulled the surprisingly light Nutella container from the cupbard. Why was it so light? He hadn't even had any yet. As he opened the container, he paused and stared, then turned and yelled, 

"GRIMMJOW!" 

After a few moments of silence, there came a questioning grunt from the living room. Ichigo grabbed the container then stalked into the room, planting himself in front of the TV. Grimmjow growled, motioning with his hand for Ichigo to move. When he proceeded to stand in the way, Grimmjow sighed, paused his show, then looked up questioningly. Ichigo stepped forwards and thrust the empty container of Nutella under his nose. Grimmjow glanced at it, then grunted disinterestedly. 

"Shit. I guess we need more." 

Ichigo took a deep breath, then shouted, "I JUST BOUGHT THIS YESTERDAY. I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY. I WANTED A NUTELLA AND BANANA SLICE OF BREAD WITH A JAM SLICE." 

Grimmjow stared silently at the ginger for a few moments, before he started laughing and stood. "Alright, I'll go get you more." 

Ichigo frowned, still livid, "BUT I WANTED SOME NOW. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS. YOU NUTELLA FREAK." 

Grimmjow chortled and reached over to try and pull Ichigo into a hug, but the shorter male spluttered and stepped back, lifting his hand and thrusting the empty container into Grimmjow's face again. Grimmjow paused, blinking, then tried to hug him again. Ichigo did the same. Grimmjow spluttered a laugh. 

"Come on babe. You're not seriously mad are you. it's just Nutella." 

"Just...... Nutella....." Ichigo hissed, eyes narrowing and back tensing. 

Grimmjow, who could sense a freak out coming, turned and darted from the room, grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes and bolted from the house, shouting quickly, "I'LL BE BACK I'M GRABBING NUTELLA" just as Ichigo started shouting. 

**9\. Nicknames for each other? (prompt stolen from a harry potter meme)**

Renji eyed Ichigo weirdly. 

"So... You're telling me that you have absolutely no nicknames for each other? Not even the generic ones?" 

Ichigo shook his head, staring levely at the red head, "Nope." 

Renji narrowed his eyes then called, "HONEY" 

Grimmjow's voice floated from the other room, "Yes?" 

Ichigo stuttered, but Renji just stared at Ichigo. 

"Don't ever fucking lie to my face again." 


	8. Yogi Bear

Ichigo Kurosaki closed his locket door and grabbed his yoga mat, laughing at something his friend had said. As he left the change room, he glanced at himself to make sure he looked okay. Messy orange hair, black muscle shirt, dark orange shorts, and bare feet. He had tan skin and deep brown eyes, and he was fairly athletic in build. His friend, Renji Abarai was a little more muscular then he was with flaming read hair that was down to the small of his back. For the sake of their yoga class, he had tied it back in a long red braid with a blue bandanna tied around his head. He wore a loose fitting muscle shirt with "Namastay- in bed" written in cursive on the front, with a pair of black leggings that made his already toned ass look delicious. 

Not that Ichigo was interested. Renji wasn't his type. 

"I'm so fucking pumped," Renji hissed as they neared the classroom. 

Ichigo and Renji had decided to visit a Yoga retreat in Austen, Texas for a few months. Ichigo wanted to be an instructor - Renji just wanted in for the sake of the retreat. It was beautiful here - they had a room in a hotel that the yoga retreat owned behind the class building. It was by a beautiful river, and the entire area was surrounded by tall green trees and wildlife. Ichigo loved it. The class building was up in the trees - you had to climb up the base of a huge tree to get into it, and the classrooms were breathtaking. One side was completely floor to ceiling mirrors, and the other was a full window overlooking the forest around them. The sky was grey - a storm was coming, but that was alright with Ichigo. He loved storms. Renji, on the other hand, was chicken shit when it came to thunder and lightning, and Ichigo hid a smirk at the nervous glanced that his friend cast out the window as they entered the room. 

Ichigo and Renji set up their mats near the back, closest to the window. As Ichigo unrolled his and set his water bottle down, the teacher sauntered into the classroom and Ichigo's breath faltered. The man was a fucking Greek God. 

He was at least 6''10, with a beautifully sculpted body. He wore no shirt and a pair of simple black harem pants. He was barefoot (gods, even his feet were attractive) and his face... Ugh. Ichigo glanced over at Renji, who was also eyeing the man hungrily. Ichigo glanced back at him and sighed softly - the man took his place at the front of the room and ran a hand through his unruly blue hair, tendrils falling into his face. He had striking blue eyes that floored Ichigo even from the back of the room, and a chizzled, rough face that made his heart flutter. 

As the rest of the class filtered in, the man unrolled his own mat and sat down cross legged. He waited for the class to settle before speaking, his voice rough and thick with an accent that Ichigo couldn't place. (Maybe russian? German? Gods he didn't care. It was fucking hot.) 

"Alrigh', class, welcome ta YogaTX. I'm yer teacher today, mah name's Grimmjow," as he spoke, his eyes swept the classroom and landed on Ichigo, lingered, then floated away, "We're gonna do a simple flow today, it ain't gonna be anything special until later on during yer stay. Yer all here fer the resort, some of ya might be training to become teachers. Ya gotta remember ta start small an' don' push yerself to do something that ya can't do. Yer only gonna hurt yerself. I don' want that happenin' on my watch. Got it?" 

Most of the class mumbled in agreement, and Renji shot Ichigo a dreamy look. Ichigo snorted. 

"Alrigh, we're gonna start in Lotus pose." 

As the class wore on, Ichigo found himself starting to relax a little more, his body moving comfortably along with the instructor. He couldn't help staring, however, and ended up with a pretty severe neck cramp by the end of the hour. As everyone rolled their mats back up and started to leave, Grimmjow spoke again, his eyes falling on Ichigo suddenly, 

"Enjoy yer stay here, guys, and don' forget to check out the cabins around the area. There are some stores around here and a little beach area off to the south. We'll see ya again tomorrow. Namaste." 

"Namaste," the class chorused as they left. 

Ichigo's spine tingled as he left the classroom, glancing over his shoulder and making eye contact with the blue haired man. He tripped over his toes and stumbled forwards into Renji, who cursed a little and turned, giving Ichigo a dirty look. Ichigo mumbled an apology and scuttled away, sure he could hear the man chortling behind him. 

Gods, what the hell had he gotten himself into? 

~~~~

The rest of the day was pretty good. Ichigo and Renji wandered throughout the resort, meeting some of the other guests and some of the teachers. They hit a few of the shops (there were quite a few, Ichigo was surprised to notice) and they ended up taking a dip in the lake. That was his favorite part - it was a swimming area underneath a cliff. It looked like something straight out of a travel get away book. It was gorgeous. They grabbed something to eat at one of the restaurants, then headed in for the night. 

Renji jumped into the shower right away, leaving Ichigo on his own for a bit. He wandered to the fridge and was about to grab a bottle of water when he heard a weird scratching noise followed by a yowling. He jumped a little and turned, seeing a huge mane coon cat scratching at the patio door. He blinked and stared at it for a moment, before hesitantly walking over, unlocking the door and opening it. Immediately, the cat shot into the room and jumped up on Ichigo's bed, purring louder then a truck. He was a large, grey thing with black tufts of fur sticking up like a point at the edge of his ears. He had a thick fur coat and bright yellow eyes, and he stared unblinkingly at Ichigo. 

Once he got over his initial shock, he closed the patio door and walked over to the cat, speaking softly, "Hey there, what are you doing here? I don't think you belong here." 

The cat slowly closed and opened his eyes, purring louder as Ichigo got closer. Once he reached the bed he pet the cat, noticing that the fur was softer then he had been expecting. The force of the cats' purring made his body shudder. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little, perching on the edge of the bed. No sooner had he sat down, the cat stood and sat on his lap. He was a huge cat - he had heard stories about how large mane coons could get, but had never really believed it until now. The cat looked like a Lynx. 

Ichigo heard the shower turn off and shifted on the bed a little, glancing over as Renji walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a white towel around his waist. He looked up, mouth open like he was about to speak, but when he saw the cat, the words died in his throat. He froze, eyes large, looking between Ichigo and the huge cat on his lap. 

"How..... the fuck................. did a fucking Lynx get in here and why is it sittingtamelyonYOURLAP." Renji said in a rush, taking a quick step back. 

The cat stopped purring and launched itself at Renji, who shrieked and ran back into the bathroom. Ichigo howled with laughter, doubling over as the cat started to determinedly scratch at the door. 

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY! GET IT OUTTT" Renji yelled from the other side of the door. 

Wheezing, Ichigo stood and hobbled to the door, trying to speak through the laughter, "It's... not a Lynx. *wheeze* it's a mane coon and I think it belongs to someone around here." 

There was a moment of silence before Renji opened the door. The cat sat and looked up at him with bright eyes. Renji shot a dirty look at the ginger and hesitantly leaned down to pet it. The cat shot up onto it's hind legs and started towards Renji's face. Renji yelped and jumped backwards, giving Ichigo hiccups from laughing so hard. Renji scowled and shouted, 

"Get that cat out of here! Find it's fucking owner!" 

He kicked the bathroom door shut. The cat looked up at Ichigo, as if offended, and stalked off towards the door. Ichigo, sniggering, followed the cat and bent down, feeling around it's neck. He didn't find a collar. He sighed a little and leaned back on his heels, staring thoughtfully at the cat. 

"Are you gone yet?" Renji called. 

Ichigo sniggered, "Yeah, leaving now. I didn't know you were such a little bitch, Renji." 

The bathroom door flew open and Renji appeared, scowling, "I am not a little - AGH" 

The cat turned and took off, running across the room towards him. Renji ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. The cat scratched at the door again. 

"Come on, cat, stop terrorizing Renji," Ichigo said through snickers. The cat gave him a reluctant look, but padded away from the bathroom. Ichigo slipped out of the room, the cat following, and closed the door behind him. 

"So. Where do you live." Ichigo asked thoughtfully, watching as the cat stood still, staring at him just as intently. 

He turned and started walking towards the other houses, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the cat was following. He was. He walked a little bit, enjoying the smell of the woods and bonfires, as well as enjoying the fact that he could walk barefoot and not worry about glass cutting his feet. He walked a few paces before he stopped in his tracks. A blue haired man was walking towards him, still not wearing a shirt, his eyes looking somewhere past Ichigo. As he drew nearer, the cat meowed and bounded up to him, purring and quivering affectionately against the mans' legs. 

"There ya are, Pantera. Where tha hell didja go this time?" 

"He demanded to get into my place," Ichigo said awkwardly. 

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo and smirked, "Sorry 'bout tha'. He's a snoop." 

Ichigo smiled a little, "Nah, it's okay. He was pretty friendly. He freaked out my friend, though. Thought he was a Lynx." 

Grimmjow snorted and leaned down, petting the cat fondly as he rumbled, "Yeah, it took a while for people ta stop gettin' freaked out by him." 

Ichigo nodded, watching as the cat turned and nibbled on Grimmjow's fingers. The blue haired man straightened and stared silently at Ichigo for a moment, before grunting, "Ya like animals?" 

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. I do." 

Grimmjow nodded his approval, "Ya wanna come meet my other cats?" 

Ichigo blinked, eyeing the taller man in silence for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding his head, "Yeah, sure." 

The walk to Grimmjow's cabin was quiet, Pantera the cat trotting in front of them and chirping at people and birds. Ichigo's heart was thumping and he was sure that his face was red, but he couldn't help it. The man was fucking gorgeous and he was being invited back to his place. Whew. He could have died. 

Grimmjow's cabin was near the edge of the resort, a cozy thing with herbs flanking it. It was a dark brown with what looked like coconut hair all over it. Ichigo actually found that he liked it. As they neared the front door, a lanky tom cat rounded the corner, tail quivering as it pranced over to Grimmjow. However, he paused when he saw Ichigo and narrowed his eyes, sitting down near the front step and watching him like a hawk. 

"He won' bite or nothin'. He just don' trust people until he gets ta know them. His name's Nnoitra." Grimmjow patted the tom on the head and slipped into the cabin, holding the door open for Ichigo. 

Ichigo stared at Nnoitra as he entered the house. The cat's eyes never left him. Even when the door closed, Ichigo was sure the cat was still staring. 

Grimmjow's cabin was surprisingly neat and full of books. A huge variety, too, Ichigo noticed as he neared a bookcase. Grimmjow had Shakespeare plays, Edgar Allen Poe books, Stephen King and some spiritual books that surprised Ichigo. Though when he remembered what the man did for a living, he wasn't as surprised. There wasn't a TV in the place, only some speakers and a radio, and he had a personal yoga mat leaning against a white leather couch. There were pictures on the walls of what looked like his family, friends and some beautiful scenery pictures. Had Grimmjow been to those places? Ichigo found he really, really wanted to know. 

"Ya want some tea?" Grimmjow asked from somewhere behind him. 

Ichigo turned around to see Grimmjow rummaging around in some cabinets. The living area connected straight into the kitchen area. It was nice and open. The entire cabin had wood floors from what Ichigo could see, with a simple wood dining table near a window with three chairs. There was a simple stove, a fridge and a few cabinets. There wasn't a microwave, which Ichigo thought was a little strange, but there was a toaster and a kettle. Ichigo nodded his head at the tea request and looked around some more. From what he could see where he was standing, directly in front of him was a hallway leading to a bathroom right at the end, and two rooms on either side. Ichigo wondered if he had a roommate or a partner. 

"Ya like herbal? Or black? Or Oolong? I got lots." Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo. 

Ichigo unstuck his legs (he seemed to freeze up whenever Grimmjow looked at him) and he walked over, glancing into the cabinet. Grimmjow moved off to the side. Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow smelled like trees and dirt and mint. Not a bad mixture, he found himself thinking. As he looked through the tea, he reached out and grabbed a think of double spiced Chai. Grimmjow grunted in what Ichigo took to be approval again and started making the tea. Ichigo stepped back a little and turned back towards the living room. The entire wall seemed to be a huge bookcase on it's own. 

Ichigo wasn't much of a reader - he liked to read, he was just slow. However, this collection was enough to make him drool a little. And as he got closer and inspected the titles, he noticed that they all looked well worn - there wasn't any dust on them, like Grimmjow read them all regularly. Or at least dusted. He was about to turn and say something when a loud meowing and scratching noise made him jump a little. 

"Can ya open tha door?" Grimmjow asked without looking over his shoulder. 

Ichigo blinked then headed to the front door, opening it and jumping back as three cats tumbled into the cabin. Pantera and Nnoitra sauntered into the cabin, tails flicking as they did. Ichigo slowly closed the door, watching as the jumble of cats untangled themselves. There were two pretty calicos and a large, old looking tuxedo. Grimmjow glanced over and spoke calmly. 

"The black and white is Stark, and tha two calicos are Loly and Melony." 

The two little calicos, on hearing their names, pranced up to Grimmjow, meowing and chirping. Grimmjow reached down and pet them as Stark jumped onto his shoulders, winding his body around Grimmjow's neck and closing his eyes. Ichigo stared in amazement. Pantera sat at Ichigo's feet, purring softly. 

"Stark's lazy. He likes ta sleep," Grimmjow said at the look on Ichigo's face. He smirked. 

"I've never actually seen a cat do that before," Ichigo said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Grimmjow turned around and poured hot water into two mugs, then grabbed them and sat at the table. Ichigo followed and took a seat across from Grimmjow. Stark didn't move. Loly and Melony trotted off down the hall, chirping. Pantera jumped into Ichigo's lap, and Nnoitra lay in front of the door, staring at Ichigo intently. Grimmjow eyed the mane coon as he lay in Ichigo's lap. 

"He don' do that with anyone but me usually," Grimmjow grunted, arching a brow and looking at Ichigo as he took a sip of tea. 

Ichigo cleared his throat, absentmindedly petting the cat as he said, "I guess he likes me?" 

Grimmjow smiled a little. After a moment of silence, Ichigo asked, "So how did you get so many cats?" 

Grimmjow shrugged, "They all sorta came to me. Found Pantera when he was a kitten. Mother left him. He was starving and scared. He was ma second. Stark was ma first - a gift from an ex. Loly and Melony were brought back from God knows where by Pantera when they were kittens. Nnoitra sorta found the cabin and made it his job to guard it." 

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. Nnoitra stared at him. Ichigo blinked and turned back around. The cat was pretty weird. 

"They seem to really love you," Ichigo said, running his hands through Pantera's fur. 

Grimmjow smiled a little and took another sip of tea. 

After a moment, he said, "So what brings ya out here? Are ya doin' the Teacher Training course?" 

Ichigo shrugged a little and took a sip of his tea. It was really good, "Maybe. I don't know. I came out here because I love yoga. I guess I never really thought about it seriously until I was on my way here. Plus I don't really have the money for it right now." 

Grimmjow peered at him, "Ya seem to be really good. Didja go to a lot of classes?" 

Ichigo shook his head, swallowing another gulp of tea too fast and suppressing a cough, "Nah, Youtube," he spluttered out, eyes tearing up from the hot tea. 

"Ya good?" Grimmjow asked, brow arching and lips tilting up in a smirk.

Ichigo gasped a little and nodded, finally getting himself under control, "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry." 

Grimmjow chuckled, "So you trained yourself basically?" 

Ichigo nodded his head. Grimmjow eyed him silently for a few moments. Ichigo noticed just how quiet it was here compared to his house. There was no humming of electronics, no rumbling of cars and no yelling. It was quiet and peaceful, and the sounds of cats purring as actually comforting. Before he knew it, he had finished his tea. He set his empty mug to the side and noticed Grimmjow was still staring at him. Ichigo cleared his throat, suddenly shy, and glanced away. 

"After class tomorrow, come back over here." Grimmjow said suddenly, reaching over the table and grabbing his empty mug as well as his own. 

Ichigo blinked, "Um, okay? What for?" 

Grimmjow kept his back to Ichigo, "We're gonna work out how ya can take the teacher training course." 

Ichigo sat stunned, blinking, "But I don't have the money?" He managed to say after a moment. 

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, "Yeah, I heard ya." 

There was an awkward silence, filled only by the cats purring and the sound of running water as Grimmjow rinsed the mugs. Once he finished, he turned and eyed Ichigo carefully. 

"Sun's settin'. I'll walk ya back to yer cabin." 

Ichigo blinked and was about to say thanks but you don't have to, but Grimmjow strode out of the cabin before he could. Stark yawned and jumped onto the ground as Grimmjow opened the door. Loly and Melony were sitting on the couch (Ichigo hadn't noticed them return to the living room), and Nnoitra stood silently by Ichigo's chair. Pantera purred and jumped off of Ichigo's lap as he stood and walked to the door, following. Nnoitra followed them out and sat, staring once again, intently at Ichigo. Stark remained in the cabin with the other two, and Pantera stood impatiently between them. 

Grimmjow started walking. Ichigo followed. The walk back was silent - partly because Ichigo was busy staring at the sunset behind the canopy of trees and the way the light reflected off of the lake. It was gorgeous. 

Before he knew it, they were back at his cabin, and he was mortified to see Renji standing in the windo, gawking. Thankfully, Grimmjow didn't seem to notice, his eyes trained on Ichigo. Pantera stood by Ichigo's door. Renji didn't notice... yet. 

"Um.. thanks for walking me home," Ichigo said awkwardly. 

Grimmjow, face impassive, leaned forwards a fraction and said gruffly, "You'll remember tomorrow, yeah?" 

Ichigo nodded his head. Grimmjow grunted, wished Ichigo a good night, and turned back the way they had come. After a few moments, Ichigo called out, "What about your cat?" 

Grimmjow shrugged and called over his shoulder, "If he'll stay with ya, let him." 

And with that, Grimmjow disappeared around the trees. 


End file.
